kidvskatfandomcom-20200223-history
User talk:HugeKidvsKatFan/Archive 6
= my big prodject im working on something big, and i mean big, im gonna make a old download to kid vs kat, here what it may look, but it under work, http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=vnD08mPph8Q&feature=related cool or what =D -- 15:50, January 21, 2010 (UTC) are you going to belive some kids drawings? or are you going to leave it a'' SUPRISE FOR THE PEOPLE ON THIS WIKI? Darkchao700 05:23, January 24, 2010 (UTC) lookie here http://darkchao700.spaces.live.com/ if you have windows life feel free to comment. Xbox Live Got it? I'm LegendOfGta, add me. P.S: Silver and Eleanor are going to show up in Season 2; also Kat will talk! HugeKidvsKatFan 06:37, January 25, 2010 (UTC)HugeKidvsKatFan hay dude cheack out my igoogle. Darkchao700 23:47, January 26, 2010 (UTC) http://www.google.com/ig?hl=en&t=0&g=3 http://kidvskat.wikia.com/index.php?title=User_talk:Parsonsda&action=edit&section=8 edit Protagonist/Antagonist It is unjnown whether Kat is the protagonist or the antagonist because he is viewed by many many people in several different ways; most people think Kat is the antagonist because he is always bothering Coop, but others think Coop is the antagonist because he is always foiling Kat's plans. We should not take one direct side when talking about protagonists and antagonists when one can be viewed as one or the other or BOTH! In my opinion, BOTH characters switch between the protagonist and antagonist part throughout the show; this show is almost like "Tom and Jerry"; even though Tom was the antagonist most of the time, Jerry would take on that role in some episodes. MAIN POINT: Don't take a direct side with protagonists and antagonists until you have enough information; I'm going to research this topic (Coop and Kat: Protagonist and Antagonist) on the Internet and see if I can't find the answer. Dude I did that not parasondra Darkchao700 16:23, January 28, 2010 (UTC) No pictures please Please don't add pictures from he show onto Millies Diary. Because the pictures are supose to be one she drew. later on I will say she got a new camra then you can add all the pics you want as long she isn't in it so it looks like she took the picture. P.S Love the story board!!! If you want I'll finsh the story board!!!! Fargosis good idea remember you can add any page as long as it is to do with kid vs kat or the wiki, and i shut down the timer, ill know 2 week in advanced before season 2,i need official data , but it is coming out 100% -- 17:36, January 31, 2010 (UTC) 1)ok 2)yes, but it just need to check, no countdown until trailer is seen 3)i just put that there for a test, it test of the new graph i installed, it one of my hidden updates, not tell anyone until i can find a use for it =(-- 17:28, February 3, 2010 (UTC) offline sorry, i cant, im having connection trobble , here the story of what happening: 1. a stupid jp student came to say at our home 2.she was so stupid she messed up our lives , she use the bath to wash her clothes, keep us up all night with her shouting , and she had no care to us 3.she left 6 months early because she was so annoying 4.1 mouth later the worst news came in, she used our connection to make ....£200! of calls to mancheser, and until it paid we cant use internet , or the phones, so i cant edit or chat because of that, sorry i havent replied , we got £189 left to pay till i can edit again so it gonna be a while, so ill be online soon, so i cant chat, anyway have a good day and see you soon. -- 12:15, February 5, 2010 (UTC) Not sure... I was just gussing i mean Henry the Super star it screams the entire ep to u I thing Who needs a new pet might be A. Millie gets a new pet B. Coop gets an alian dog C. Coop gets Kit Maby it could be Silver... P.S heres the first part of the comic Elendor: Ah home sweet home. Just look at those stars MEOW Coop: Where am I? Elendor: REEEEOW Coop What are you doing here! quik hide Coop: is this your home plantet? Elendoer: Yes,but we need to discuise you. And the rest is yours Reply ASAP!!! I don't know I don't know about the kats these are the future characters I beleave: Justis Silver Elendor Hero Pooc Coops girlfriend Mrs. Burtonburger Dennis's cousin Kit Zardak and some backround chacters like Jimmy your Friend Fargosis Talk I went to the page to be an adminship it said to talk to a something with a b... anyway It had a list of the b thingys and you were on it so can I be am adminship? kvk chat room now! come to the kvk chat room now, we got problems -- 18:00, February 11, 2010 (UTC) RE:Not editing the wiki So a few links are broken. That's not too bad, considering how much me and a few friends got done in the process. A new namespace is being created for all the episodes, and unused files have been removed. Knowledge of the show does not play into my ability to help this wiki. I do not watch the show, I would easily dislike it if I did, but that's not the point. [[User:Stelercus|'Stelercus']] Talk 19:04, February 11, 2010 (UTC) back again back to the chat room images a new rules come it, no personal images uploading to the site, sorry, if i don't obey this i can get my power removed, and ban from the site, but check out Template:Extimage it turns photobucket images into site images, ok =) -- 12:27, February 14, 2010 (UTC) As long as they are used somewhere other than your userpages, they are fine. Thanks, 00:03, February 15, 2010 (UTC) HHHAAAALLLLP hkvkf YOU HAVE TO HELP ME!!! THIS IS DARKCHAO700 I NEED HELP IM USING AN UNREGI TO TALK CUZ SERTULAS BLOCKED ME PLEASE UNBLOCK ME OK WERE FRIENDS RIGHT? thank you and is he realy gone? Darkchao700 20:38, February 17, 2010 (UTC) i'm a? bureaucrat? o thank youthank youthank youthank youthank youthank youthank youthank youthank youthank youthank youthank youthank youthank youthank youthank youthank youthank youthank youthank youthank youthank youthank youthank youthank youthank youthank youthank youthank youthank youthank youthank youthank youthank youthank youthank youthank youthank youthank youthank youthank youthank youthank youthank youthank youthank youthank youthank you Darkchao700 20:56, February 17, 2010 (UTC) nice nice job, and todays the day, i got a new powerful modem so i can edit again soon =)-- 10:36, February 18, 2010 (UTC) omg! check this out!!!!! i thought we only get 1-4 people a day, no, we get 981 a day! that how many view this site 0.0 don't believe me? check this out: http://www.quantcast.com/kidvskat.wikia.com what is a sysop? Darkchao700 17:33, February 18, 2010 (UTC) THANK FOR THE STATUS http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=qKoh6T7u5bU THANK YOU!!!!!! Darkchao700 18:40, February 18, 2010 (UTC) steam group join please http://steamcommunity.com/groups/kidvskat 1. join steam 2.join group its the most way to contact me. Excuse me..? How dare you delete my userpage, you have no right to do this, not only are you breaking the rule of not editing userpages, power abusing, but most importantly your also breaking my right as a human to freedom of speech. You better grow up. Swiz :And know you've come up to me and sworn. Grow up. Learn some manners. And watch some shows that aren't for kids. 19:06, February 21, 2010 (UTC) ::Have Fun with your shitty programme. Swiz ...My Point one reason why I deleted your FALSE User Page! HugeKidvsKatFan 19:26, February 21, 2010 (UTC)HugeKidvsKatFan(If you don't like the show, LEAVE!!!) chat now http://webchat.freenode.net/?channels=Kid_Vs_Kat-- 19:37, February 21, 2010 (UTC) dont worry http://i605.photobucket.com/albums/tt132/Parsonsda/kvkwikisafe.png also don't ever!ever!ever! deleted a userpage , a userpage is for users, you have no right to do that, please say sorry that user as soon as possible, wiki can ban you for it-- 19:51, February 21, 2010 (UTC) it was you! all the users from rs wiki left because of you, why be mean to them, im trying to get them back, but never ever be nasty to users, even if they hate the show, teat all user the same, with care, please dont do it again, please red this http://runescape.wikia.com/wiki/All_editors_are_equal thanks-- 19:55, February 21, 2010 (UTC) I can do what I want with my userpage, you cant make me change it. 16:11, February 22, 2010 (UTC) 'Actully' Harly and Lorne are brothers. this first comes up in Dire education when a lady comes in for both Lorne and Harly this was a big hint that Lorne and Harly are related this is confirmed in Hack attack when you see them in the same house with a lady Chat room i want to go to the chat room but where is it? Fargosis The chat room ok im here come dow here to you do know that the characters Mitzy Scarlett ('Coming soon...) Ellie BurtonBurger ('''Coming soon...) (Coop's mother) Doctor (Coming soon...) Richard Burtonburger (Coming soon...) Mr. Kat 2 (Coming soon...) Dennis' Cousin (Coming soon...) Kat's Spies (Coming soon...) Ellie (Coming soon...) (Coop's new girlfriend) Jimmy (Cooming soon...) Kat's Babbies (Coming soon...) Alien Dog (Coming soon...) Killer Coop (Coming sooon...) IS GOING TO RUIN THE SHOW WHY WOULD THEY DO THAT I WANT PROFF OF THESE CHARACTERS BEING IN THE SHOW. thankyou ♥yours truely darkchao700♥ 00:01, February 25, 2010 (UTC) how di i change my status (rank) cuz parasondra told me im a C crown and i'm able to change my level of rank. ♥yours truely darkchao700♥ 17:49, February 25, 2010 (UTC) back on topic and 1 thing omg! the i just saw "under destruction" and it the best one of all, it made me cry with laughing , it also had loads of data, we got to add it to the wiki! i love it! also you username template , please change it, it breaks the rules "treat all users the same" it saying to user get off this wiki if you hate the show, please change it, thanks -- 17:16, February 26, 2010 (UTC) info time to get the facts strate come to he chat room Fargosis facts that is a lie, because stelecus is one of the most trusted on wiki, he non hacker and i think he trying to get rid of him, remember all users are the same, and season 2 cant be touched until it released -- 20:16, February 28, 2010 (UTC) hello friend 1 question. is Kidvskatlover trustable? ♥yours truely darkchao700♥ 23:52, March 2, 2010 (UTC) remmber don't go overboard with it, user like to think about the show, make a rea for them to, it fun to see what the think =) -- 22:53, March 3, 2010 (UTC) yes I am on now will be home all day tommarow i am sick (: Fargosis Also Sould we watch that guy you know the guy who deleted my pics which was mean because i didn't know how to make png images. prob i cant sign the page cause it is for admins only and i am a rollback ): Uhh... thanks? I'll cheack it out i have too much on my hands ♥yours truely darkchao700♥ 18:39, March 4, 2010 (UTC) PS:100 ON MY MATH QUIZ TODAY!!! :D chat Yes lets chat oh i think i will invite Parsonda to!! Fargosis I bet there wll be an episode near the end where Millie finds out about kats famil and they come to get Kat back but Millie won't let them! Fargosis to the chat room!!!!! emergency!!!!♥yours truely darkchao700♥ 21:02, March 6, 2010 (UTC) Right Remember that poll i put up about Silver as being raised by alian dogs? Well I think that might be RIGHT! those child hood pics of Silver well Kat probally said something like "U freak you look nothing like a catnipian!" Or something like that well in the next pic we have Silver looking sadly at his paws when ever you see this on Tv or in the movies this usally mean that character is thinking "What have i become?" or "is this really what I am?" and then in the next pic i translated whta silver said "Mama" This meens Silver was nort raised by Kats. Why u leave chat room? come back ASAP Fargosis Season 2 I am making a kvk series will you like to voice act? I need someone to be: Kat, Silver, Sophia, Elendor, Lo the wolf, Karlson, Luna, Eclipse and Hero I am playing as Coop and Justis If you would like to play someone tell me you will need to download this: http://audacity.download-latest.com/ Please reply ASAP in the chat room Fargosis Board I am bored wannachat in the chat room? Fargosis Chat I am waiting in the chat room srry couldnt get there faster was in shower ): twitter done worry, it just for site edits and updates, not much, i just thought it be cool =)-- 08:49, March 11, 2010 (UTC) seen it seen it, season 1, show and tell, it on the list -- 18:05, March 15, 2010 (UTC) same prob It did the same thing on my tv to but with Class act or something. thanks he a rollback on runescape wiki http://runescape.wikia.com/wiki/User:Stormsaw1 so he in deep trobble. thanks =) -- 08:17, March 18, 2010 (UTC) demoted he abused the power by banning stelecus for 1 year becuse he didnt like him, breaking the rules, if i let him continue he could do this to anyone, i know it hard, but it for the best =( -- 17:27, March 23, 2010 (UTC) Chat acctully there are only 3 left. Me u and Parsonda. So can i come too? Fargosis k Ill be there in like 7 minutes !!!!! Fargosis